Sex Friends
by SawyerP
Summary: Quand Bella jongle entre une relation purement physique et une autre sentimentale...
1. Chapter 1

**_Sex Friends_**

-Arrêtes, j'essaye de suivre le cours !, me murmure-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh ça va, il reste encore une heure, on aura tout le cours sur papier demain midi, répondis-je fièrement

-Je t'en prie, Bella !

Il serre ma main et la retire de son entre-jambe où je m'amusais. Il en profite pour me lancer un regard plein de menaces. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et prend une mine faussement boudeuse.

-La prochaine fois ne me demande pas de te caresser la cuisse alors, chuchotais-je en fixant le professeur.

-Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais il y a une différence entre ma cuisse et mon pénis.

-Ah bon ?, dis-je ironique

Je capitule, repose ma main sur sa cuisse et y fait des allers retours tendrement. Même si j'adore le chauffer et l'embêter en remontant plus haut au niveau de sa braguette je me retiens cette fois. Je l'observe, admirant ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus et sa barbe naissante. Parfait à mes yeux, comme tout droit sorti d'une série télévisé. Mais ce n'est que purement physique entre nous. Nous sommes comme on dit « sex friends », mon cœur appartient à un autre…

A la fin du cours je me rends compte que je n'ai pratiquement rien suivi. Encore un chapitre que je devrais réviser deux fois plus. Edward et moi nous dirigeons vers le parking, et à bord de sa voiture nous prenons la direction de son studio. Je reste silencieuse et nous arrivons enfin chez lui. A peine a-t-il refermé la porte d'entrée qu'il me rattrape par le bras et m'attire contre lui. Il me maintien avec une de ses main contre le bas de mon dos, l'autre autour de ma nuque et nous nous lançons dans un baiser passionné. Lorsque nous nous séparons à bout de souffle j'attrape le bas de son t-shirt que je fais passer par-dessus sa tête avant que sa langue ne reprenne sa danse avec la mienne. Pendant ce second baiser plus doux il glisse ses mains le long de mes cuisses nues, et entreprend de retirer ma lingerie une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, me laissant sans rien sous ma robe. Je m'agrippe à son cou et m'élance afin qu'il me porte jusqu'au lit sans briser le contact qui nous unit à ce moment. Lorsqu'il me dépose sur le matelas nous ne sommes que désir, ses pupilles dilatées me fixent alors nos respirations se font plus rapides. Je déboutonne habilement son jean et le baisse assez pour qu'il finisse par s'en débarrassé rapidement. Quand je libère enfin son érection en retirant son boxer je guide le corps de mon partenaire pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je parsème son corps de baiser et en mord quelques endroits légèrement jusqu'à son bas ventre. Je sais ce qu'il aime : mes mains sur ses flancs et ses cuisses pendant que je lèche consciencieusement son sexe sur toute sa longueur.

-Hmm… gémit-il me faisant sourire et m'encourageant

J'empoigne alors son érection d'une main et la place dans ma bouche en entreprenant de grands allers retours humides. Je suce aussi loin que je peux, faisant bouger ma langue sur toute la zone.

-Allez, reviens me faire un bisou, me souffle-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Je remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse comme il me l'a demandé.

-J'adore tes lèvres mouillées comme ça

-Lesquelles ?, rigolais-je taquine

Il se contenta de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en me faisant basculer pour me dominer à nouveau. Il glisse deux doigts en moi pressant sur ma zone sensible et très rapidement quitte ma bouche pour mes cuisses qu'il embrasse en continuant sa torture plaisante dans mon antre. Et quand ses lèvres se pose sur mon clitoris, qu'il s'adonne à quelques coups de langues mes abdos se contractent et mes mains agrippent les draps. Mon orgasme m'envahit et Edward remonte le long mon corps en retirant ma robe que je portais toujours.

-Toi, tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge !

Il profite de mes seins libres pour les caresser, sucer légèrement les mamelons un instant. Puis il me remplit enfin, son front posé contre le mien un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur nos lèvres.

Une demi-heure. Trente minutes de pur sexe. Comme d'habitudes nous n'avions pu rester dans la même position, variant ainsi les sensations. Il est maintenant allongé sur moi, sa tête repose sur mon ventre pendant que ma main caresse ses cheveux.

-Tu m'épuise ma petite.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi ? Allez, laisse-moi prendre une douche, je dois y aller.

-On est mercredi c'est ça… ?

-Oui on est mercredi, soufflai-je en me libérant de son poids.

-T'es pressée d'aller passer l'après-midi à le regarder jouer à la PlayStation hein?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, tu sais que je l'aime.

-Non ce que je sais c'est que c'est avec moi que tu baises en rentrant des cours.

-Baiser, tu vois. Quand je le ferais avec lui je ferais _l'amour_ ! C'est juste qu'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion, on n'a pas tous un studio pour nous tout seul Mr.

-Normal vu que ton petit lycéen vive toujours avec ses parents.

Il finissait toujours par être vexant. Certes Jacob était toujours en première alors que nous étions à l'université mais après tout l'âge importe peu. Je le connaissais depuis des années, à force qu'il me court après j'avais fini par m'attacher et aujourd'hui j'étais juste amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était juste pas la relation la plus parfaite techniquement mais les sentiments étaient là.

En sortant de la douche j'attrape mon sac et enfile ma veste alors qu'Edward est toujours allongé sur son lit.

-J'y vais, on se voit demain en cours. Salut, lançais-je froidement

-Attend, me retient-il en se levant, excuse-moi, tu sais que je ne veux pas te blesser, c'est juste que même si tu me répète tous les jours que tu l'aimes je n'arriverais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu sors avec ce gamin, tu mérites cent fois mieux.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et je quitte l'appartement de mon ami après lui avoir souri gentiment.

Je m'assois derrière mon volant et vérifie mon téléphone qui ne m'annonce aucun message. Je me décidais alors à en écrire un moi-même.

« J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes, bisous J »

« Ok, mais Quil est à la maison, il est passé pour que je lui mette une raclée à la Play. C'est pas grave ? »

Si, idiot, c'est notre seul moment chez toi de la semaine.

« Non, bien sûr que non ça me fait plaisir de le voir ! »

« A toute. »

Quand j'arrive chez Jacob, son copain est bien là et ils sont installés dans sa chambre devant leur partie de jeu vidéo.

-Ah Salut Bella !, me sourit Quil. Je savais pas que tu venais ! Je vais vous laisser !

-Mais non t'inquiètes, finissez votre partie.

-Bien sûr qu'on va la finir notre partie, ajoute Jacob.

-Non, je vais y aller, de toute façon je suis en train de perdre ! Et j'ai des trucs à faire  
chez moi, dit-il en posant sa manette. A plus les tourtereaux !

Je me retrouve seule avec mon petit copain et je m'assois à côté de lui sur le lit alors qu'il a toujours sa manette en main.

-Tu les fais tous fuir dis donc !

-Sympa… Allez lâche ça, dis-je en prenant sa manette avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Hum… Arrêtes ça me chatouille quand tu fais ça ! Alors t'as pris quoi comme film cette fois ?

-J'ai pas eu le temps d'en télécharger j'avais un gros truc à réviser hier.

-T'assure vraiment pas, on va faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas réfléchis un peu… dis-je pleine de sous-entendu.

-Sérieux ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? Trop cool !, lança-t-il enthousiaste. Faut que t'aille acheter une capote !

-Jacob, t'as pas de préservatif ?

-Ben… non.

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'on s'en foutait je savais qu'il était puceau et je prenais la pilule. Mais son attitude m'avait coupé toute envie.

-C'est pas grave tu peux aller en acheter à la pharmacie à côté

-Pourquoi moi ?

-La pharmacienne me connait trop bien, c'est la honte !

Tout m'avait paru très clair d'un coup. Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu faire l'amour avec lui sinon je serais descendu chercher cette capote. Non, ça m'apparaissait comme un signe. Le signe que je ne devais rien faire avec lui, le signe que je me mentais à moi-même tout ce temps. Et je devais mettre un terme à tout ça. Je ne l'aimais pas d'amour. Peut-être que ça avait été de l'amitié depuis le début mais aujourd'hui j'étais certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Une personne. _Edward_.

-La honte c'est ce que je ressens maintenant Jacob. Je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de passer 6 mois convaincue que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Mais, on doit arrêter. On se voile la face, je suis sure que toi non plus tu ne m'aime pas vraiment…

-Tu sais quoi, m'interrompt-il, j'suis content que tu me dises ça en fait. Ça fait deux-trois semaine qu'une fille au lycée me plait, j'attendais de voir si j'avais une chance avec elle avant qu'on se sépare nous deux ! C'est parfait !

-T'es vraiment horrible avec moi, riais-je nerveusement, comment j'ai fait pour rester avec un petit con comme toi… Apparemment on fait vraiment tous des erreurs. Au revoir Jake.

Je quittais les lieux pratiquement au pas de courses. Un seul sentiment m'envahissait. Le soulagement.

Arrivée devant la porte rouge je frappe énergiquement, sourire plaqué à mes lèvres.

-Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je l'ai quitté. Je suis plus avec Jacob ! Je me sens tellement bien, dis-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

-J'ai envie de dire : Enfin ! T'avais rien à faire avec ce merdeux, me lâche Edward

-S'il m'avait quitté hier, j'aurais fondu en larme mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sourire, je me sens libre, m'exclamai-je en me laissant tombé sur le lit.

Edward me rejoint et me fait fasse alors que nous sommes positionné sur nos flanc. Il entrelace nos doigts après avoir remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Je suis heureux pour toi petite fripouille.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et le silence s'installe alors qu'on ne se quitte pas des yeux.

-Tu me fais confiance ?, me murmure-t-il

-Bien sûr, plus qu'à n'importe qui !

Et comme si mes mots avaient été le feu vert qu'il attendait il s'approche et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser délicat, tendre. Différent de tous les baiser que nous avions déjà échangé. Un baiser amoureux. Comme un premier baiser.

-Alors finis les « sex friends » Bella, parce que Je t'aime…

* * *

Voilà, premier post!  
Toute critique est bonne à prendre !  
Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Voilà un deuxième chapitre. J'ai eu quelques de demandes pour donner une suite à cette fiction. J'avais des doutes et du coup je me suis lancée. Si c'est pas terrible, j'assume! x)

Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyers.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward et moi c'est officiel ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble et tous nos amis sont au courant. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'ouvrir à lui. J'ai l'habitude que ce soit physique, purement physique. Et du jour au lendemain on se retrouve engagé l'un en vers l'autre. Je me rends compte que ma relation avec Jacob me reste encore en travers de la gorge. C'est vrai, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été stupide, et d'avoir perdu mon temps avec cet abruti. Du coup je ne me fait plus confiance. Je ne fais plus confiance à mes sentiments. Je me sens bien avec Edward mais est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que je suis amoureuse ? Pour l'instant je sais juste que je tiens énormément à lui. Quand l'occasion se présente je décide d'en faire part à une de mes amis, Angela.

On est ensemble en cours d'anatomie, c'est parfait.

-Comment on fait alors pour savoir qu'on est amoureuse hein ?, lui demandai-je après lui avoir résumé mes ressentis.

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien Bella…Je ne suis pas vraiment une pro. Mais je trouve ça… bizarre que tu te poses la question. Tu ne crois pas que quand on est amoureux, eh bien ça nous apparait comme une évidence ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a deux mois ça me paraissait évident que Jacob était mon premier amour. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de plus fort. Et quand j'y pense, je pense à Edward. Mais je n'arrive pas à en être persuadée.

-Hum... Il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Oui, une fois, quand on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. Et depuis je sens qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui lui dise.

-Alors dis-lui !

- Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être amoureuse de lui Angela ! Je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'aime juste pour lui faire plaisir…

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais sache que ce serait vraiment très bête que tu perdes un garçon aussi … beau, intelligent, attentionné, drôle, bien foutu…

-Ok, ok ! Ça va, j'ai compris ! Calme-toi un peu…

Elle éclate de rire et je comprends où elle veut en venir.

-C'est déjà bon signe ta possessivité, me rassure-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais plus sérieusement, si tu doutes vraiment trop de tes sentiments, parles-lui-en. Quitte à ce que vous mettiez un terme à votre relation, mais tu dois être honnête avec ce gars, il déplacerait des montagnes pour toi !

Elle avait raison… Je me dois d'être sincère, et là je ne le suis pas. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen ensemble d'arranger ça, surement ce soir après les cours.

_PDV Edward_

La morphogénèse, c'est tellement barbant… Je me demande encore pourquoi j'assiste à ce cours. Bella doit être en train de prendre son pied dans son cours d'anatomie. Voilà, je pense encore à elle… Je croyais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais et aujourd'hui ça fait deux mois que je peux l'appeler « ma petite amie ». Cette fille me fait vraiment tourner la tête…

-Hé Ed', me chuchote Emmett à côté de moi. Comment ça se passe avec Bella ?

-Heu, bien, ça se passe très bien, pourquoi ?

-Ah… Ok.

Il retourne à ses cahiers comme si de rien était.

-Emmett… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Moi ? Rien !

-Emmett, tu me poses jamais des questions sur mes relations sauf si c'est pour parler de cul. Et tu m'as répondu « Ah… ok. » alors que je t'ai demandé pourquoi Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais !

-Ben… Je viens de recevoir un sms de Rosalie, qui elle en a reçu un d'Alice, qui elle-même l'a reçu d'Angela…

-Ouais, et ?

-C'est juste une rumeur, t'as dit que tout vas bien avec Bella, donc ce n'est surement pas important.

Je déteste les rumeurs, je déteste les gens qui véhiculent des choses qui ne les concernent pas.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que t'es mon frère et que ton bras fait deux fois le mien que je ne peux pas t'envoyer mon poing dans ta jolie gueule. Au contraire, je dirais même que je ne me gênerais pas. Alors, balance.

-Ok, du calme. On raconte que Bella veut rompre avec toi mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment.

Mon cœur se tord. Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça…

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi…

-Tu vois, juste une rumeur !

Une rumeur… Au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment impliquée dans notre relation par rapport à moi. C'est peut-être plus qu'une rumeur après tout. Mon Dieu, mon cœur va être broyé en mille morceaux ! Il faut absolument que j'en sache plus… Ce soir je prendrais les devants pour lui en parler. Je ne peux pas laisser trainer cette rumeur, ça me rend déjà fou…

_PDV Bella _

Edward vient me chercher après le cours que nous n'avons pas en commun.

-Coucou mon cœur, ça a été ?, m'interroge-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-Long, très long mais très intéressant comme cours.

-Cool ! Ça te dit qu'on fasse un tour, je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu.

J'acquiesce surprise, c'était censé être ma réplique ça !

Nous nous dirigeons vers le magnifique campus et marchons à travers celui-ci sans définir de destination.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Et bien ça fait deux mois maintenant qu'on est ensemble, commence-t-il. Alors je me demandais comment tu te sens avec moi, enfin dans notre relation. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire un petit point.

-Je vois… Je dirais que je me sens bien. Le sexe est génial comme toujours. Je suis bien. Et toi ?

-Ouais… C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffle-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu te sens « bien » Bella… Je ne veux pas que tu te sens « bien », j'aimerai que tu me dises que t'es heureuse avec moi. Moi, je suis heureux, je pense tout le temps à toi et j'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps ! Mais je ressens bien que ce n'est pas ton cas… T'es distante et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter ça longtemps.

-Non ! Je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer Je ne suis pas malheureuse avec toi, loin de là ! Je me sens bien avec toi, je tiens à toi, c'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments.

-Bella, tu doutes. Et je peux comprendre. Mais maintenant faut que tu choisisses. Je ne peux pas redevenir simplement le mec avec qui tu couches à l'occasion. Et je refuse qu'on reste ensemble si c'est pour en souffrir au final parce que tu n'auras pas eu le cran d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Je sais…

-Alors, la balle est dans ton camp.

Je m'arrête de marcher réalisant ce qu'il est en train de m'annoncer. Il me fait face, remet mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant d'expliciter sa requête :

-Donc… On continue l'aventure, ou on arrête maintenant, Bella?

* * *

Alors cette suite? Cette fin avec un peu de suspense?  
J'attend vos avis!

D'ailleurs, juste pour info : Je ne supprime aucune review! Apparemment certaines reviews ont "disparu" (notamment celles des anonymes!) ça doit être un bug du site FF... En tout cas j'en suis la première déçue, et c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la gueule par des anonymes qui auraient pu remarquer que j'accepte toutes les reviews... Encore plus celles qui me donnent des critiques qui me permettent de ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Bisous Bisous! A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucouuu!_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre!_

_J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et au final je ne suis pas super satisfaite!_

_Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même!_

_On se retrouve plus bas! Bonne lecture!_

_Disclamer à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_PDV Bella_

-Edward, je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre, bien sûr qu'on continue l'aventure. Je te promets de faire des efforts pour m'ouvrir plus, affirmai-je et je lui souris timidement.

Le magnifique sourire qu'il me renvoie me laisse penser que c'est ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il m'attire vers lui et je le serre fort contre moi de mes petits bras faibles. Il embrasse mon front avant de me regarder souriant.

-Ton sourire me fait craquer, alors je vais mettre mes craintes de côté et juste… juste te faire confiance, me souffle-t-il alors qu'il caresse du pouce le contour de ma mâchoire.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- En plus, je ne peux pas résister longtemps à ton corps, m'avoue-t-il en chuchotant à mon oreille.

Je ris à sa réplique avant de lui adresser un sourire coquin accompagné d'un regard complice. A ce niveau, c'était clair depuis le début. Le sexe nous a toujours rapprochés. Notre attirance physique l'un pour l'autre a toujours primée sur la raison. Au début, on se répétait que ce que nous faisions était mal, mais au bout d'un temps nous avions juste abandonné, nous avions juste arrêté de réfléchir et nous avions commencé à profiter de cette relation particulière de « Sex Friend ».

Il me prend par la main et emmêle nos doigts entre eux. Il nous dirige vers un banc du campus un peu en retrait du mouvement de la foule d'étudiant. C'est un petit coin d'intimité dissimulé par quelques arbres et arbustes. Il s'assoit et je décide de me mettre à l'aise en m'allongeant sur le banc, ma tête sur les genoux de mon chéri.

Aucun de nous n'a envie de parler, on profite juste de cette chaleur, rare, et de la présence de l'autre. Je fais passer une de mes mains au-dessus de ma tête pour attraper la sienne. De sa main libre il caresse mon ventre sous mon débardeur. Je frémis sous chacun de ses mouvements, son contact est toujours électrisant. Il s'amuse à glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma longue jupe.

-Edward… arrêtes, soufflai-je, sentant le désire s'insinuer au creux de mon ventre sous ses caresses.

Il m'ignore et glisse sa main un peu plus loin, sous ma culotte, juste _là._ Son doigt s'enfonce en moi et je mords ma lèvre inferieur, évitant ainsi de gémir trop fort.

-T'es tellement mouillée…, murmure-t-il en étalant du liquide autour de mon clitoris. J'adore ça.

-Hmm, marmonnai-je, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Ses mouvements de doigts eurent raison de moi, et lorsque ma respiration se coupe, que je me tends sous la contraction de mes muscles, mes ongles s'enfonce dans la chair de son bras.

Il retire alors de mon vêtement sa main humide et hume ses doigts en soupirant de plaisir. Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, ma respiration calmée, je croise ses pupilles et j'ai envie de fondre.

Cet homme est vraiment, vraiment magnifique.

-T'as aimé ?, me souffle-t-il

-J'ai adoré…

-Parfait. La prochaine fois évite juste de me balafrer quand t'atteint ton orgasme, rit-il en me désignant son bras griffé au sang.

Choquée, je place une main devant ma bouche avant d'éclater de rire, nerveusement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! J'suis désolée, j'ai vraiment pas fait attention, fini-je par dire en me redressant, à genoux sur le banc.

J'attrape son bras entre mes mains pour examiner mon massacre. Et dans un geste tendre je dépose de doux baisers sur chacune des petites entailles.

-Bisous magiques, souriais-je.

-Tiens… ça me fait penser j'ai une petite douleur ici, simule-t-il en désignant son cou.

Jouant le jeu, j'embrasse sensuellement l'endroit pointé par son index.

-Et… ici.

Sa clavicule.

-Et là, ajoute-il en relevant son t-shirt.

Son flanc droit.

-Là.

Son flanc gauche.

Sa respiration se coupe quand mes lèvres effleurent sa peau à cet endroit. Je m'en amuse et y fait glisser ma langue. Il caresse mes cheveux avant de me redresser afin que je me place à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors que j'enlace son cou de mes bras. Sans attendre je fonds sur sa bouche et son baiser réchauffe tout mon corps. Il est passionné mais prudent, dur mais gracieux, excitant mais apaisant. A l'image d'Edward. Un Edward que j'espère aimer de tout mon être au fond, un Edward que j'espère ne jamais faire souffrir. Un Edward parfait, trop parfait.

Ses doigts, pressant sur mes hanches, me sortent de mes pensées, il s'écarte alors de mes lèvres, m'étant un terme à notre échange. Son souffle chaud est excitant, et je sens son pouls rapide résonner dans son cou, contre mon bras.

-On devrait rentrer à la maison, propose-t-il, le regard noir de désir scrutant le mien.

-Le premier à la voiture !, souriais-je avant de me lever d'un bond et de courir à travers le campus pour rejoindre le parking.

Je l'ai juste entendu jurer et bientôt il me rattrape avant de me dépasser, non sans avoir omis de claquer mes fesses de sa grande main. Je m'indigne faussement provocant son rire éclatant. Son rire contagieux.

Bien sûr il arrive avant moi à la voiture, ce qui me vaudra bien des moqueries sur le chemin.

* * *

Allongée là, sur lui, dans son lit, pleinement satisfaite je caresse son épaule du bout des doigts, à la recherche d'une respiration plus calme. Ma tête est enfouie dans son cou, je ressens les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine, un fin sourire naît alors sur mes lèvres. Je me sens bien, comblée, aimée.

Mais, alors que nous savourons ce moment, mon téléphone sonne, nous sortant de notre petite bulle.

-Allô ?

-Bella, quelle heure il est ?, scande une voix aiguë à mon oreille.

-T'es sérieuse là, Alice ? Tu m'appelle pour me demander l'heure qu'il est ?, marmonnai-je

Elle gâche mon moment post-sexe pour ça !

-Non, idiote ! Je t'appelle car il est 18h30 et qu'on avait convenu qu'on se retrouvait chez moi à 18h pour se préparer !, me réprimande-t-elle.

-Se préparer ?

-Oh mon dieu Bella, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! J'y crois pas t'as oublié ! On est vendredi ! C'est ce soir la fête des rues à Port Angeles! On a dit qu'on y allait tous ensemble, on doit partir dans une heure !

Ben ouais… on oublie tout quand on est occupée à faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen…

-Désolée, j'avais vraiment zappée, écoute je me prépare et on vous rejoint chez toi, avec Edward.

-Mmh… Edward ? Je comprends mieux ton oubli ! Wouuuuh !, s'amuse-t-elle

-Arrête ça Alice, soufflai-je rougissante, en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui suivait la conversation sagement.

Enfin… Sagement avec sa main sur mes fesses, les malaxant comme si de rien était.

J'assure à Alice que je ne serais pas en retard avant de raccrocher pour retrouver les lèvres de mon Dieu du sexe.

-On doit y aller, chéri, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers, le faisant grogner.

A contre cœur, on quitte le lit et je le laisse prendre sa douche.

Une fois prêt, une chemise noir tombant sur son jeans foncé, il me dépose chez moi afin que je m'habille moi aussi.

-Arrgh, ton père est là… souffle-t-il désignant la voiture de fonction en face de la maison. Je vais t'attendre là.

-Promis, je fais vite.

A peine entrée dans la maison que je grimpe les escaliers en vitesse, criant à l'intention de Charlie que je sors pour la soirée. Je me douche rapidement et me retrouve face à mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de potable à enfiler. « Surtout pas de jeans, ni de basket » avait scandé Alice au téléphone. J'opte alors pour un legging noir accordé à un petit haut coloré qui s'attache derrière la nuque, laissant ainsi nu le haut de mon dos. J'enfile mes petites ballerines noires, attrape mon gilet basic noir, une pochette en bandoulière et je rejoins le rez-de-chaussée légèrement maquillée.

-J'y vais Charlie ! Il y a des pizzas au congélateur si tu as faim ! Bonne nuit, soufflai-je avant de déposer un bisou sur le front de mon père installé sur le canapé devant un match.

-Amuse-toi bien chérie.

Je rejoins rapidement la Volvo et aperçois la silhouette d'Edward appuyé contre la carrosserie.

Arrivant à sa hauteur je me glisse entre ses jambes et pour une fois je n'ai pas besoin de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je sens ses mains se balader contre moi.

-Mmmh… un legging, j'adore, murmure-t-il à bout de souffle. Allons-y.

Repensant à notre conversation de plus tôt dans la journée, je n'hésite pas et saisis ma chance.

-Non, attends, tu… tu veux entrer ? J'ai… j'ai très envie que tu rencontres Charlie, lançais-je confiante avant d'ajouter : enfin… si tu veux.

Son sourire en coin naît sur ses lèvres fines et il pose une main sur ma joue afin d'approcher son visage du mien, pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Avec plaisir, souffle-t-il quand il s'écarte à nouveau.

Main dans la main nous nous dirigeons alors vers la maison.

-Papa ?, demandai-je en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

La télé retentit dans le salon, et je commence alors à paniquer un peu.

J'ai proposé à Edward de rencontrer mon père.

Je crois bien que je suis folle.

D'un côté j'espère rassurer Edward dans notre relation et d'un autre je redoute clairement la réaction de Charlie, qui me savait en couple avec Jacob, il y a tout juste un mois.

-T'as oublié quelque chose ma puce ?, résonne la voix de mon père.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'appellera encore « ma puce » dans une minute…

-Papa, j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un en fait, affirmai-je en pénétrant dans le salon.

En nous apercevant, il se lève d'un bond et toise Edward.

-Papa, voici Edward, mon… cavalier pour la soirée.

Je sens Edward se tendre prêt de moi avant de présenter sa main à Charlie.

-Enchanté Mr. Swan.

-Bonsoir Edward, répond simplement Charlie, en lui accordant une poignée de main avant de se tourner vers moi. Ton cavalier pour la soirée ? Est-ce que Jacob est au courant ?

Rouge. Rouge comme une tomate, voilà de quelle couleur je suis d'un coup.

Je me sens vraiment mal-à-l'aise, plus gênée que jamais.

-Hum… Je… heu je ne sors plus avec Jacob, papa. Edward est, eh bien, Edward est mon nouveau petit ami, bafouillai-je évitant leurs regard à tous les deux.

Edward reste silencieux.

-Ah…

C'est tout ce que Charlie trouve à dire. « Ah… » ! Je commence à regretter ces présentations et décide d'y mettre un terme.

-Bon… On va y aller, sinon on sera en retard. Je reste chez Alice ce soir, à demain Papa !

-Bien sûr…, ironise Charlie que je décide alors d'ignorer. A demain.

-Bonsoir Mr. Swan.

Edward, joyeux à l'entrée, sors silencieux de la maison. Nous rejoignons la Volvo et prenons la route vers chez Alice.

-Je… Désolée pour tout à l'heure, enfin la réflexion de… osai-je avant d'être coupé.

-C'est rien, je t'assure. C'était gênant sur le coup mais ce n'est pas grave, me rassure-t-il déposant sa main sur mon genoux.

-Mouais… Je m'en veux quand même pour la situation dans laquelle je t'ai mise.

-Hey, je te dis que c'est rien. Tu m'as présenté à ton père, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. De toute façon il y a toujours une anecdote gênante qui ressort de la rencontre du père de sa copine, alors c'est normal.

Il m'adresse un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

En arrivant devant la maison d'Alice, Edward klaxonne pour leur signaler notre présence et nous sortons pour nous poster contre la voiture, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras m'enlaçant.

-Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille en nous berçant de gauche à droite.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, affirmai-je en essayant de ne pas trop penser à son corps contre le mien.

Il enfouit son visage contre mon cou pour y déposer une multitude de baiser lorsque je penche la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Son parfum enivrant me fait tourner la tête. Est-ce possible de désirer un homme à ce point ?

Le rire d'Alice et celui de Rosalie me forcent à ouvrir les yeux pour les apercevoir sortir de la maison suivies d'Emmett et Jasper. Edward se redresse et nous avançons vers nos amis. Alice me prend une main avant de m'examiner en détail.

-Hum… Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, ce legging met en valeur ton super derrière, et le dos nu est parfait. Bella… je suis vraiment fière de toi !, s'exclame-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Alice, faut bien que je plaise à mon chéri, affirmai-je après notre étreinte en levant ma main accrochée à celle d'Edward.

-Quoi que tu portes tu me plais toujours, lance ce dernier.

-Haaaaan ! C'est mignoon !, s'émerveillent en cœur Alice et Rosalie.

Je surprends Jasper et Emmett se lancer un regard complice avant de poser leurs main sur leur genoux et de déclarer d'une voix aigüe :

-Trop mignooon !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Edward leur adresse deux magnifiques doigts d'honneur.

-Vous êtes puérils les garçons, lance Rosalie. Allez en voiture !

Emmett monte dans sa voiture embarquant Rosalie alors qu'Alice et Jasper montent avec moi dans la voiture d'Edward. Je reste à l'arrière avec Alice laissant Jasper parler avec Edward à l'avant.

-Edward m'a posé un ultimatum tout à l'heure, soufflai-je à l'oreille d'Alice.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, du genre, on reste ensemble ou on se sépare quoi.

-A vous voir, je déduis que tu as choisi de rester avec lui, murmure-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien vu, Sherlock ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a parlé de ça d'un coup… Il était bizarre, comme s'il voulait que je lui dise quelque chose en particulier.

-Je crois savoir moi, m'avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux. C'est Jessica… Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me demander si je savais pourquoi tu voulais rompre avec Edward, sauf que je n'étais pas du tout au courant, alors j'ai demandé à Rose, qui a dû en parler à Emmett et donc à Edward…

-Bon sang Alice ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé à moi directement ?, râlai-je doucement. Jessica a complètement déformé tout ce que j'ai dit ! C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de le quitter moi j'avais juste envie de lui parler de nous, j'ai jamais eu envie de me séparer d'Edward! J'y crois pas…

L'attitude de Jessica m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à lancer cette rumeur ?

Je mets un terme à la conversation de peur qu'Edward finisse par nous entendre. Facile, il suffit de complimenter un accessoire, ou un vêtement d'Alice et on se retrouve à parler de ça pendant le reste du trajet.

Les rues de Port Angeles sont blindées. Je reste accrochée à la main d'Edward qui semble ravie de se balader.

-Oh ! Des barbe-à-papa !, s'écrit Alice. J'en veuuux !

Face à son attitude de petite fille nous éclatons tous de rire.

-Allez, je t'en prends une ma puce, déclare Jasper amoureusement.

-Oh les gars, j'ai une blague ! Je viens de m'en rappeler !, lance Emmett soudainement.

-Oh non…, rions-nous en cœur

-Alors ! Quelle est le point commun entre une blonde est une tortue ?

-Accouche Em', s'impatiente Alice

- Quand tu les mets sur le dos, elles écartent les jambes !, s'exclame-t-il avant d'éclater de rire, tout seul.

-Emmett, t'es au courant que t'as copine est blonde ?, l'interrogeai-je.

-Chéri, je t'aime mais t'es quand même super con en fait, lui adresse Rosalie calmement.

-Suuuuper cooon !, imite Emmett le poing en l'air tel un super héros volant.

Son autodérision nous plie de rire.

-Tu veux une pomme d'amour ? me propose Edward, notre fou rire calmé.

J'hoche timidement la tête et le suit au comptoir pour de pas lâcher sa main.

Les caprices des filles assouvis, nous avons fait le tour des rues dans une bonne ambiance, surtout grâce à Emmett et Alice qui nous faisaient rire à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

-J'ai trop soif !, m'exclamai-je après deux tours d'auto-tamponneuse. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, tu viens avec moi Edward ?

-Hum, je vais m'assoir un peu je me suis cogné le genou quand Emmett nous est rentré dedans, ces mini voitures sont traitres !

-Nous on refait un tour ! Hein les gars ?

Alice est dingue c'est elle qui conduit la voiturette depuis de début, rentrant comme une dingue dans les voitures des enfants à côté d'un Jasper totalement désespéré. J'embrasse rapidement Edward qui s'installe sur un banc au bord de la piste d'auto-tamponneuse, et me dirige vers le stand de boisson un peu plus loin dans la rue.

-Trois coca s'il-vous-plait, commandai-je au type de l'autre côté du bar.

-Un quatrième s'il-te-plait Mike, demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je retrouve Jacob à côté de moi.

-Dur de t'approcher, entourée de tes gardes du corps…

* * *

_PDV Edward_

Elle dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de disparaitre dans la foule me laissant planté là avec un sourire idiot. Tellement facile de mettre mes craintes de côté, je suis complètement fou de cette fille. Même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait rompre je l'aurais supplié de ne pas le faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non. Elle a envie d'être avec moi elle aussi, malgré ses doutes et ses hésitations.

Et puis elle m'a présenté à son père tout de même. Certes elle m'a d'abord présenté comme un « cavalier pour la soirée » Certes son père a parlé de son abruti d'ex. Mais au moins elle a fait le geste. Pour moi. Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour moi, pour me rassurer et ça prouve qu'elle essaye. Et ça me suffit.

-Edward !, cri une voix qui me sort de mes pensées.

Je cherche des yeux mon interlocuteur et fini par apercevoir l'amie de Bella, Jessica, un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-Hey, la saluai-je alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.

-T'es seul ? Où est Bella ? Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez rompus ?

Waouw. L'indiscrétion en personne.

-Hum, non, elle est là, à la buvette nous chercher à boire, l'informai-je les sourcils toujours froncés par mon incompréhension face à cette fille.

-Oh génial ! J'ai eu su-per peur !, exagère-t-elle en prenant place à côté de moi sur le banc. Mais alors ! Ça veut dire qu'elle t'a dit les mots magiques ?, ajoute-t-elle complice, déposant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Les mots magiques ?

-Bah oui, tu sais !, s'exclame-t-elle avant de murmurer, « Je t'aime », « I love you », « Te quiero », « Te a…

-Ça va, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris !, la coupai-je. Elle, non elle ne me l'a encore pas dit. On a juste discuté, mis les choses à plat.

-Oh…, souffle-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Un jour peut-être !, me sourit-elle.

Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Je retire discrètement sa main toujours posée sur ma cuisse. Elle fait mine d'ignorer mon geste.

-Mais… T'as pas peur qu'elle finisse par te faire souffrir ? Enfin je veux dire tu ne vas pas continuer à lui dire des « Je t'aime » sans rien recevoir en retour, si ?

-Hum, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton problème à vrai dire. Je vais chercher Bella, elle tarde un peu. A plus tard Jessica, articulai-je rapidement, désireux de couper court à cette conversation et de rejoindre ma Belle.

Je plante donc Jessica sur le banc et atteint la foule en y cherchant des yeux celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Et pour le coup, mon cœur accélère anormalement quand je l'aperçois. Près de la buvette. Riant.

Riant avec lui. Elle le laisse déposer son bras autour de ses épaules.

C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Je vois rouge.

Cette fois, ce petit merdeux est un homme mort.

* * *

_Jacob le retour... Mouahaha !_

_Bref, je vais me cacher quelque part en attendant vos avis!_

_Bisous Bisous!_


End file.
